fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ushi no Koku Mairi
Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り, Midnight Anathema Ritual) is a Holder-Type Lost Magic which functions in a similar manner to that of . Description The Magic is involved with a voodoo doll to be used as a catalyst for harnessing the powers of the Ushi no Koku Mairi; which can be any shape or size, as long as the user is capable of linking to it. Ushi no Koku Mairi has a variety of uses, the most known are necromancy and using voodoo dolls, which is an effigy of a person in order to use voodoo upon them, enabling the user to manipulate the target's movements like they are puppets. In some cases, practitioners simply use tarot cards or other divination tools and they always work. The initial form of Ushi no Koku Mairi works by the user's opponent placing a hair on the doll, if someone manipulates the doll, the "victim" is manipulated in the same manner. When a person isn't holding the doll, the person who the doll is attuned to is able to move normally. However, a second aspect of this Magic is that the user can magically alter the doll's properties, allowing them to change the properties of the person attuned to the doll in the same manner. For example, by turning their doll into iron, the user can do the same with their own body. Other forms of Magic can be used in conjunction with this Lost Magic, meaning that in many cases, the user is capable of forming combinations upon combinations, all involving Ushi no Koku Mairi. Thanks to delving further and extending the 'voodoo doll' concept of Ushi no Koku Mairi into 'regular voodoo', any skilled user would be capable of contacting or summoning spirits, causing hexes, as well as creating protection against attacks. The user Ushi no Koku Mairi on the opponent, and the exact effects can be nearly anything that the user can think of, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death; though the latter is only available for masters. The practitioners of Ushi no Koku Mairi use magic principles which have two aspects: Law of Similarity (同法, Dōhō) or "like affects like"; a doll of miniature of an object which affects the real-life counterpart when it is changed. The second is Law of Contact (接法, Sedō), which entails that things which have once been in contact with each other continue to act on each other at a distance after the physical contact has been severed. This latter makes someone who knows how to do it right truly dangerous because they can ignore any distance to hurt someone with only a bit of something they have used or (even better) part of them, hair and nail-clippings are traditional for this. Ushi no Koku Mairi is the first magic to show the ability of bypassing any magic which involves vector manipulation—phasing through the automatic defenses. If it was attack that was area based or moving along surfaces, any magic that involves manipulating vectors would be fine, but since Ushi no Koku Mairi is like a cursed straw doll ignoring any distance, the opposing magic would be completely negated. Spells *'Effigy of the Five Elements' (五大彫像, Godai Chōzō): The Effigy of the Five Elements is a basic spell which every single user of Ushi no Koku Mairi is aware of; as it is the basis of their magic for users, new and experienced alike. When performing this spell, upon a whim, the user is capable of manipulating the atomic structure of their effigy which they utilize to harness the power of Ushi no Koku Mairi, whether it be a voodoo doll, or their tarot cards; assisted by their other magic, or by outside sources, in order to transform their effigy into one of the five basic elements; detailed within the Wu Xing (五行 wŭ xíng; Japanese 五大, Godai; Five Elements). The Wu Xing is a fivefold conceptual scheme that many traditional that explains a wide array of phenomena, from cosmic cycles to the interaction between internal organs, and from the succession of political regimes to the properties of medicinal drugs. The "Five Phases" are Wood (木, Moku), Fire (火, Hi), Earth (土, Do), Metal (金, Kin), and Water (水, Sui). In any case, the user allows one of the five elements to affect their effigy, causing the effigy to adapt its properties which transforms the user's own body into their element of choice. The body transformation bestows the properties of the element upon the user of Ushi no Koku Mairi, allowing them to utilize the element as if they were a magician who specialized in the elemental magic, also using their elemental body to evade opposing attacks. Subspecies Magics Subspecies Magics Trivia *The people at the Fairy Tail Wikia didn't translate this magic name for some reason; however, User:Perchan gave the magic a proper translation. Literally, 丑の刻参り , Ushi no Koku Mairi means Ox-hour Pilgrimage, but the translation by the Tōhō series, which Per is a fan of, uses Midnight Anathema Ritual, which she believes is far more fitting to the magic, hence why it was used. *Ushi no Koku Mairi was featured in canon, but User:Perchan expanded it to make more sense, allowing users to use the Lost Magic easier. Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic